


Petrichor

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, domestic abuse trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: She’s come to me again broken and bruised as she crosses my threshold. The same tiered lies tumble out of her mouth “He was angry, it was my fault; he won’t do it again” Her face is a mosaic of bruises and cuts, her beauty obscured by the fist of a madman.Harley comes to Ivy for shelter





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an insomnia rambling but I hope you enjoy it.

She’s come to me again broken and bruised as she crosses my threshold. The same tiered lies tumble out of her mouth “He was angry, it was my fault; he won’t do it again” Her face is a mosaic of bruises and cuts, her beauty obscured by the fist of a madman. I am so used to her coming to me after he has thrown her away, she is so young and vulnerable.  
For the moment I ignore her lies and patch her wounds and dry her tears. How many times will she come to me beaten by that sick clown? I wipe away the blood and wrap her cuts in soft white bandages, like I always do.  
Something is different this time, she talks slowly and with little conviction. She is defeated while we’re talking it begins to rain heavily. A summer storm. She pauses mid sentence, trailing off to watch lightening flash across the sky and rain run down the window pane. She plays with the hem of her skirt as she watches nature wash away the dust and heat of the day.  
Slowly she speaks “He won’t ever stop” thunder rumbles somewhere outside in the distance “He’ll kill me one day” Her small frame is wracked by sobs and she crumbles and cries.The room is illuminated by a flash of lightening. I can see her face; bruised and swollen, traces of white make up smeared down her cheeks. Red eyes from crying tears of mascara. She’s a mess. Her hair falls in front of her face, her blonde locks are stained with blood; most likely her own.  
“He’s all I have” I believe her. She gave everything to him and threw her life away. Poor girl. She has nothing. She has remade herself in his image. She has lost herself to become his victim. She has no name, no home and no life without him. I pity her. She is the evidence that love does nothing but corrupt and destroy. Human emotion has no place in me, I am reminded of that every time I see her like this. It is love that allows her to be abused by the monster she proclaims loves her.  
She cries till she falls asleep. I sit at the bottom of the bed and wait for the nightmares to come, they always torment her when she comes to me. She wakes screaming and crying; she dreams of him always. She cannot escape him, even in sleep. She's sleeping heavily, barely stirring. The peace is temporary, the nighttime terrors will creep up on her. She is weary after all that has been done to her. For now she will sleep, when she wakes up she will ache and drag herself back to him.  
The rain stops, while she sleeps; I throw open the windows and allow petrichor to fill the room. The intoxicating scent of new life. It clings to her while she sleeps.  
After a drought come the rain and the flowers grow. So will she.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love reading comments from readers, it would make my day!


End file.
